Expect the Unexpected
by bootsm
Summary: Lily's pregnancy and maybe later some fluff about baby Harry
1. Chapter 1

James and Lily

Lily woke up at 3:00 in the morning with an immediate need to find a toilet and fast. She got there just in time. This was nothing new for the past week she had been throwing up at least twice a day. The times varied, so it was always a surprise. Normally James would be there right by her side but he still wasn't home yet and this annoyed Lily to no end. The flu had swept the office last week and right when Lily began to think she was one of the lucky few that had not contracted it, the nausea began. She had immediately been sent home on sick leave, for fear of the few remaining aurors getting sick as well.

And that was the reason James was at work and Lily was not, but he was normally home by this time even with the current circumstances of Lord Voldemort. He had been working late all last week because of the people like her who could not come in because of the flu. But people were starting to come back to work this week, so she hoped that she too would be back to work soon working late nights with James instead of sitting by the toilet worrying about her husband. Just then she heard the door downstairs open and knew it was him. Lily got up and finished brushing her teeth right when James walked into the bedroom. Lily turned and embraced James, she was still ticked that he hadn't even sent an owl for being this late but was just glad that she was in his arms at last.

"You shouldn't still be up honey."

"And you should have been home hours ago," said Lily as she began to get back in bed. "You could have sent an owl."

"Things were really busy, but your right, I'm sorry. Did you get sick again?" asked James as he noticed the bathroom light that was on.

"Yeah, I tried to eat some dinner, but I can't hold anything down."

James had stripped down just to his boxers and climbed in after her. Lily admired her husband's perfect body, but there was worry in his face. Lily still felt a little clammy, but as she began to cuddle up to James she began to feel better.

"I made an appointment for you to see a healer tomorrow," Lily began to protest that she would be fine in a few days but James continued "you have it worse than anyone else I've talked too; I would just feel better if you were looked at by a professional."

James said all this while stroking her back which he did intentionally to relax her. He knew how much she hated doctors, hospitals and basically that whole atmosphere.

"Fine, but if they make me stay there longer than an hour, I'm leaving"

"It'll be fine; I'll even go with you."

"No, I'll be okay I know you've been swamped this week and if you take time off in the middle of the day you'll just have to work late," replied Lily.

"You sure? I really don't mind."

"Yea I'll be fine" said Lily as sleep began to engulf her once more. This time she felt better with James next to her.

The next morning Lily reached out her hand for James but just grabbed sheets instead. She was getting tired of waking up alone; it was becoming a habit unfortunately. She put on her robe and went down stairs to fine James eating and reading the daily prophet. He got up to put his bowl in the sink and kissed her good morning.

James turned to see the sour look on his wife's face, "I'm sorry for having to leave so early honey, but people are starting to come back to work so I should be home early." He truly did feel bad about leaving her alone all day.

"I know I just wish I was going to work too, I miss the excitement."

"You'll be back soon enough" replied James who didn't like the fact that his wife was an auror in the first place and her life was constantly in danger. He worried that he wouldn't always be there to protect her. The truth was that they had enough money saved up that there was no need for either of them to work, but they were both determined to see the down fall of Voldemort and cared to much about making a difference.

"But I really do need to go now," said James as he kissed his wife one more time, took a handful of floo powder and walked toward their fire place. "Have fun at St. Mungo's" he teased right before he disappeared behind the flames.

Lily didn't laugh at her husband's joke but instead just rolled her eyes as she walked back to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, she didn't trust her stomach with any food. She then walked back up stairs and got ready for her appointment at St. Mungo's.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was still in a state of shock as she left St. Mungo's. She was pregnant. And that was the only thought that kept running through her head as she placed one foot after the other. When she walked out the door, she kept going. Although she knew it wasn't safe and James wouldn't approve she walked down the streets of muggle London until she got to a park and sat down on the first bench she saw.

Lily just needed to think this isn't what she wanted. And if she was being completely honest with herself she was scared. She was even maybe more terrified of what James would think. They weren't ready for this; they were both 19, just kids after all. To bring a baby into the world at the state it was in was just irresponsible. Yes she wanted a baby, but not for a few more years. She and James had just talked last week about waiting and how they needed to put the majority of their focus on the order. But the idea of having a baby made her smile; she just didn't think she would be capable of raising one. The more she thought about James' reaction the more she dreaded telling him the truth. James had been the one who had so greatly disapproved of the Longbottom's recent pregnancy, voicing how irresponsible it was and glad that he and Lily weren't in that predicament. That's what the tiny baby growing in her belly was going to be to James, a "predicament".

After sitting there for what could have been hours, it occurred to Lily that it was dark and had been dark for quite some time. Hopefully James wasn't home yet, she wanted him in a good mood this evening and if he knew she had been sitting in the open like this he wouldn't be pleased. But to hell with James because this was just as much is fault as it was hers and if she wanted some time to think she would take some time to think.

As soon as Lily closed the front door behind her James' voice rang from the kitchen.

"Lily?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Thank merlin!" He said as he embraced her in a huge and checked her over to make sure she was not hurt. Seeing that she was not he began yelling at her "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?"

Lily who did not appreciate being spoken to like this responded just as harshly "WELL I'M SORRY JAMES! BUT I DON'T NEED YOUR PREMISSION TO SIT IN A PARK FOR A FEW HOURS TO THINK!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF DANGER YOU WERE IN BY BEING THAT EXPOSED?" WHILE YOU WERE SITTING IN SOME DAMN PARK TAKING IN NATURE. I WAS HERE HOME EARLY FROM WORK REALIZING THAT YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR 5 HOURS SINCE YOUR APPOINTMENT!"

Lily didn't have anything to say she just stood there and took it all. She knew that she would have responded the same way if James had gone missing for 5 hours because he was sitting in some park. So she just stood there with tears falling down her cheeks as James continued to pace back and forth continuing his rant. She could only think of how much his anger would increase we he found out the truth.

"You have no idea what you put me through. You could have been attacked, or killed! How could you be so reckless? You could have sent a patronus! I called St. Mungo's, Sirius, Remus, half the order… I knew I should have gone with you."

James seemed to be speaking more to himself now instead of to Lily. James thought it odd that she stopped trying to defend her actions; maybe she realized that he was right. But when he turned around he saw Lily crying and all his anger melted away and he began to feel ashamed at his lashing out at her. Lily was just so important to him, she was his life. And the thought that something had happened to her, or he couldn't be there to protect her annoyed him to no end.

"Lily, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just really worried."

"I'm pregnant James." This was all Lily could muster to say. She didn't even meet his eyes when she said this. This wasn't how she had imagined telling him.

"W-What?"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Lily screamed it at him, as tears where now pouring out of her and her body was shaking with sobs.

James rushed to hold her. "It's okay Lily; it'll be okay." James kept repeating these words to her while rubbing her back. He was really ashamed now of how he acted. But he couldn't keep a smile from forming on his face…..he was going to be a dad.

When Lily stopped crying he felt it was safe for him to ask. "Do you not want a baby Lily?"

"We just talked last week about waiting for a few years, and we're so young. I'm sorry James, are you upset?"

"Upset? No! I know we wanted to wait and I was disapproving of the Longbottoms but now that it's us I couldn't be happier. Don't apologize Lily, this is great our plans just got bumped up a few years that's all."

"Really? You're okay with this?" Lily was amazed at how well James was taking this.

James smiled his famous crooked grin, which always melted her heart and said, "Really Lily, I couldn't be more thrilled for you to be carrying our baby. We're going to be parents."

Lily finally smiled at this. "We're going to be parents," she repeated. It sounded good to say.

James hugged her tighter "What did the healer say? Do you know the sex yet?"

"He couldn't tell me much. I've been pregnant for about a month and I never did have the flu, so I can go back to work now." Lily said happily

Lily could feel James' body tense at the words so she quickly changed the subject before he had the chance to respond. "At my appointment next week I find out the sex."

"Well I definitely won't be missing that one."


	3. Chapter 3

Lily was sitting on the examination table and James was pacing back and forth. Lily could tell he was nervous, it was kind of cute. James ruffled his hair when he was nervous.

"Someone's a bit anxious," Lily said with a smirked.

James looked like he had just realized that Lily was in the room too, "Oh, maybe a little bit. Aren't you excited about the sex?"

"As long as he or she is healthy, I'll be fine with whatever it is but I know what you want." When she said this James' face lit up. He looked like a little boy seeing his first broomstick.

"No! I want it to be healthy too. Now if it happened to be a boy….I just wish the healer would hurry up and get in here, it's been almost an hour."

James walked over and held Lily's hand. "How are you doing? Feeling okay?"

Lily laughed, the whole idea of being pregnant had gotten so much easier when she realized that James really did want this child and cared. "I'm fine, you're the one who seems about to wet himself."

Right then the healer walked in, "well congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you're having a boy."

"Yes!" James said in a loud whisper while squeezing Lily's hand.

"Knew it," Lily giggled.

"Well I might have had a preference."

Lily was happy that James was happy. She knew from the moment she told him she was pregnant that he wanted a boy and she was glad that they were getting one. It all felt so real now.

The healer continued on, "all of your test came back with good results, and you and your baby Mrs. Potter seem to be healthy and right on track. Keep your stress level low, continue to eat healthy, you seem to already be in good health. And with that this should be a normal pregnancy."

Lily and James both looked at each other and smiled. Things were going to be okay. They had each other and now they had a baby boy coming to them. There was still so much to do before he came. And although, the state of the wizarding world with the constant threat of Voldemort still was weighing on her mind, all of those horrible thoughts faded as their eyes connected and she became more aware of her baby growing in her stomach.

"Do you have any questions?"

Lily answered immediately, "yes, since I've stopped having morning sickness, is it okay for me to go back to work?" Lily felt James' hand drop from hers.

"Yes, you should be fine to go back to work. You're an auror, correct?" Lily nodded. "You should be able to work for a few more months, just be careful. When you get to about your fifth month you won't be able to apparate safely anymore so about then I normally suggest a maternity leave."

"Great!" Lily hoped off of the table and grabbed her purse.

"When you say go back to work, do you mean paper work and stuff or work work? James asked as they walked through the front door. The "just be careful" advice the healer had given Lily didn't settle to well in James' stomach.

"Just normal work," Lily said with a shrug. She walked into the kitchen to mark the date for her next doctor appointment on the calendar. James followed her, not quite ready to drop the topic yet. "We also have an order meeting this weekend honey. And then we have that mission Dumbledore wants us to do the next weekend." Lily proceeds to the cabinets to pull out some pans to start dinner, while starting the stove with a wave of her wand.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Lily…"

"Why? Did you want to make dinner? That would be a first."

"No, I mean going back to work."

Lily turned around and looked James in the eye with a hint of fire in her eyes. "Now James let's get this straight, I will not be just sitting around in the house waiting for this baby to come out of me. I will be working and helping the order until the last possible day. Is that clear?" Lily said all of this very calmly but James also understood that she was serious and he would have to drop it for now.

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled back. Why did she have to be so darn stubborn?

Lily could tell her response had upset James, but he should know that she was not the kind of person to just be sitting around she needed to be doing something. "Well are you excited?" It's a boy." Lily couldn't help but smile; she secretly wanted a boy as their first child too.

A grin broke out on James' tense face, "I couldn't be happier."

And with that he picked her up, spun her around and passionately kissed her full on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Only a few select people knew of the Lily's pregnancy, since she hadn't even started to show it wasn't that hard to keep quiet. However, most of the order did know of it. So at the Order meeting, while Lily was busy being congratulated by everyone, James slipped away silently to find Dumbledore.

James spotted him in the dining room getting organized for the meeting and went to shake his hand. "Ahh, James! Good to see you, it's been a few weeks and I believe a congratulations to be in order."

"Thank you sir. Can we speak privately for a moment?"

"Certainly, James I believe the kitchen to be unoccupied."

When the door to the kitchen had closed he turned to his old headmaster and suddenly felt like a student again. But he was an adult now and this was an adult matter. "I know that Lily and I are assigned to go on a mission in a few days, but given the recent circumstances and all…. I would just be more comfortable if someone traded places with her."

"I assume that Lily doesn't know or will appreciate the fact that you are asking me this?"

"Well no….. But now that she's pregnant I don't think she needs to be in the fray of things."

"I understand your concern James, and I agree too. Although I know Lily can handle herself I don't think battle is the place for an expecting mother either."

James was immensely relieved that Dumbledore and he were on the same page. "Thank you sir, and I'm sure Lily will understand." But something was telling James that she wouldn't.

When Dumbledore called the meeting to order, they all took a moment of silence to remember those that had died in the past week; thankfully none had been in the order. James and Lily then took their seats together as Dumbledore continued on with the agenda. The usual was said and then he went on to announce important changes.

"Linda and Mark are you able to take over the Potter's mission?" They nodded. "And Sirius, James will now be going with you on your mission." As Dumbledore said this Sirius grinned but Lily however, glared at James. He avoided eye contact, but he could still sense her eyes burning into the back of his skull. Dumbledore dismissed the meeting, and James knew he could no longer avoid Lily. He reluctantly followed her into the drawing room and shut the doors behind him, he had a feeling things might get a little loud.

"James Potter! How dare you! What the bloody hell were you thinking? I am perfectly capable of handling myself and you had no right to go behind my back and talk to Dumbledore and take me out of a mission! Why would you ever think that was okay?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're pregnant? And I had no right? Lily, it's not necessary or reasonable for you to be in danger right now. Sirius and I can handle a mission, and this way I don't have to worry about you. Being pregnant makes you more vulnerable." James said this trying to insert some reason into the conversation hoping Lily would understand, but his words had the opposite effect.

"I can 'handle' the mission just fine JAMES! I'm only kinda pregnant, I'm not even showing yet and I can still work! And so you can feel better about yourself I get the wonderful opportunity to sit around and worry about YOU while YOU go off to play with Sirius for a week!" Just because she was expecting a child doesn't mean she was one, how could James do this to her, Lily thought.

"Lily you can't be 'kinda' pregnant you're either pregnant or not and you are! It's just stupid for you to put yourself at risk, to put our baby at risk. And it's not like we're going on a vacation. Just for once listen to me and even Dumbledore agrees!

Tears started to slide down Lily's face and James moved to comfort her but she just pushed him away. "No James! Get away from me! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF NOT CARING ABOUT OUR BABY! You're such a prat!

"Lily, I didn't mean it like that…" He went to grab her arm as she was heading to the door.

"Just stay away from me POTTER!" And with that Lily ran out the door crying. He heard her open the front door and apparate. He could have stopped her, but he knew she needed her space and that his presence would only make her more upset. She screamed at him when he tried to touch her and that stung James a lot. She hadn't gotten that mad at him in years, not since before they dated… He just wanted her to be safe, and their baby. So what if he was being over protective. He sat down in a chair and put his head into his hands. Lily was going to be the reason he got his first grey hair.

"Well she took that well."

James looked up; Sirius had just walked into the room. Of course everyone in a 5 mile radius would have heard their conversation.

James sighed, "Could've gone better."

"Don't worry about it mate, she'll get over it. She always does, she loves you. And hey, look at the bright side we get to spend all next week together."

"Well as much fun as that sounds Sirius, I don't think it fixes anything between Lily and I. I just was trying to protect her. When did that become such a bad thing?"

"James this is Lily, she's never appreciated anyone protecting her before. And she's just as head strong as you. Just give it some time, but I think the real reason she's so upset is because you went behind her back to talk to Dumbledore."

James stood up to leave. "If Lily being mad at me is what it takes for her to not go on any more missions while being pregnant then find. I'm glad I did it. I should get home though. I'll see you this weekend Sirius."

Lily was mad; she only talked to James when it was absolutely necessary. She even stopped wearing his shirts to bed and just wore her own pajamas. At night Lily kept to her side of the bed with her back to him. And when she had morning sickness in the middle of the night she used a ponytail holder to tie up her hair instead of having James hold it, he assumed it was to prove she didn't need him. All thoughts of their argument just blowing over left his mind. James would be leaving in two days to go on his mission and although, it wouldn't necessarily be a highly dangerous mission there was still always a risk these days. People had been killed lately for a lot less. He just really didn't want to leave Lily on bad terms.

Two nights before James was due to leave they were invited over to the Longbottom's for an early Christmas party. The Longbottoms would be in France for the holidays and they wanted to through a holiday party for all of their friends even if Christmas was three weeks away. While there the Longbottoms revealed that they were expecting a baby too. Lily was able to talk to Alice about all of her worries about being a mom and questions she had. Alice and Frank were about six years older, so Lily was grateful for the advice. James was able to talk to Frank and voice his concerns for Lily's safety to a sympathetic ear. Speaking to the older couple helped alleviate the pressure and tension Lily and James were feeling. When they finally got home, they were light hearted and civil to each other. Lily slept in James' shirt again and allowed his to hold her as she fell asleep that night.


End file.
